Wicked games
by Scarlet Winter
Summary: It was all about the game, it always had been. But then I came to play, and I am good, or at least I was. ONE SHOT orriginal basis for And so it begins


I'm Serena and for me it was all about the game, always had been. Guys

played games with us only wanting one thing and saying anything to get it.  
  
(AN; GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER HONESTLY IS THAT ALL YOU PPL

EVER THINK ABOUT!!!) Throws hands in air in frustration ... though in this

case you would be right... sorry ignore me... carry on) so why shouldn't girls

play a bit too? Perhaps I'm just cynical though. But then I came to play, and I

am good, or at least I was. I've never actually dated a guy; gotten them all hot

and bother, hell yes. But dated them... no. And then everything fell apart; my

best friend Ray's half brother came to live with her and their mother. Shit I fell

and fell hard, I was good at the game he was better, not that I'd ever let him

know it. But let me start at the beginning.  
  
"So your brother's coming to live with you? I thought you two didn't get  
  
alone that well."  
  
"Honey that was when I was what, four? Who gets alone with their brother when  
  
they're four? And though I haven't seen him in like forever, we've been talking  
  
on the net."  
  
"Well that's cool then, it'd be nice to finally meet him. If he's related to  
  
you he can't be that bad. But I got to go mom's calling me for dinner." She  
  
said goodbye and I hung up and hurried. I don't said bye on the phone, never  
  
have. My mother had already set the table and sat down by the time I got  
  
there. She smiled at me as I sat down and I opened to conversation with the  
  
fact that Ray's brother was movie here. That was one of the many things  
  
that Ray and I had in common, we both lived with our mothers. There was a  
  
difference though she'd known her father, her parents had stayed married till  
  
she was four, and her brother had been seven. He'd gone to live with their  
  
father in England I'd never really learned the specifics nor had I cared to.  
  
Now he was moving back to go to university here, the same university in fact as

Ray and me, which sadly started in three days. Don't get me wrong I was  
  
definitely looking forward to university. The classes the boys... I was just  
  
mourning the end of my summer vacation. Unfortunately Ray and I didn't get  
  
much of a chance to hang out before school started and though classes started  
  
Tuesday, she was busy helping her brother move in.  
  
Finally on Thursday I met Ray in the main entrance, we both had a  
  
lecture at ten, which thank god was the earliest class on my schedule. Hers  
  
was a hour and forty-five minutes where as mine was two hours. But after that  
  
we were going to meet up for lunch. We wandered around the school a bit before  
  
class, I was giving Ray the 10 cent tour and she was as impressed buy the  
  
cafeteria as I was. Some of you, well most of you probably don't' think it's a  
  
big deal but one of the things I'd hated most about high school was the  
  
cafeteria, the food was disgusting and there was a sad lack of choice in said  
  
food. But here well there was a Harvey's that also served breakfast a Mr. Sub  
  
and a Pizza Pizza. If any of those didn't tickle you fancy there was a  
  
McDonald's and a Taco bell dawn the street it was haven. Or as close as you  
  
could get in school.  
  
"So you looking forward to this?" Ray asked eyes bright.  
  
"Hell yeah did you see those hot guys we passed?"  
  
"Yes hon I did but that wasn't what I was talking about and you know it. So  
  
are you going to actually date any of them?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet, but this is my class. See you in a couple of hours."  
  
"Yup later." She smiled and waved as we parted ways and I headed to meet my  
  
fate alone.  
  
I was one of the first ones in the class, not that I minded being early.  
  
It gave me a chance to check everyone out as they walked in. And that's when I  
  
saw him, tall dark and sexy. I mean shit people like this just never went to  
  
high school and if they had I'd of said it should be illegal, hell it should be  
  
illegal now! Looking that good just isn't fair to the opposite sex. But there  
  
he was walking into the room tall broad shouldered and so beautiful it was  
  
almost painful. His face was full of clean angles and very masculine despite  
  
his beauty. The hair that fell messily into his eyes was the deepest ebony, his

skin had a beautiful golden tan and his eyes were stormy grayish-blue of the

ocean before a storm, sliding into a bleu that was nearly black.  
  
He was dressed in a pair of jeans that looked almost painted on, a perfect  
  
blood red sweater clinging tightly to his body, showing just a hint of the  
  
muscle it hide. He scanned the room slowly as he sauntered in his eyes settled  
  
on me and he smiled. His smile softened his face into something less model  
  
perfect, but for some reason much sexier. I turned around in my seat and  
  
started to study the table with great intensity, slightly embarrasses that I'd  
  
been caught staring.  
  
"Hi." I could barley see him standing right in front of the table I currently  
  
found such amazing interest in watching. I didn't have much choice I had to  
  
look up. I took a deep breath and slowly raised my eyes reminding myself all  
  
the while of the game. This was just a much hotter quarry. Or so I though at  
  
the time.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Not at all. I'm Serena."  
  
"Darien." I certainly wasn't in love but lust was a definite possibility. The  
  
rest of the class was filing in and taking seats and considering I didn't quiet  
  
know what to say... I said nothing. I was just happy to have him as eye candy  
  
through that oh so boring lecture. To be quite honest I've no idea what the  
  
teacher said, can't even remember his name.  
  
"Hey didn't you take any notes?" Darien woke me from my little trip in la la  
  
land.  
  
"No um I kinda zoned out."  
  
"So your already off in dream land and it's only the first day. Great idea  
  
bunny."  
  
"Excuse me? What was that you called me?"  
  
"Bunny, or were you zoned out during that too." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever  
  
hon." I stood and sauntered towards the door, with and over exaggerated sway  
  
to my hips. I imagined I could feel him watching as I walked away, but the  
  
only way to know was too look back, and I definitely wasn't about to do that.  
  
Ray was waiting for me just outside the door and I smiled as I saw  
  
her, impatient to tell her about the new sexy yet impertinent boy in my class.  
  
I never got the chance though.  
  
"Kat!" She called with a wave. "Darien!" I slowed for a moment, you have got  
  
to be kidding me.  
  
"Hey have you tow meet?" She asked as we reached her.  
  
"Yeah." I answered listlessly.  
  
"Now bunny you don't have to sound so despondent."  
  
"Don't call me that." Really I didn't mind too much but I couldn't have him  
  
know that.  
  
"But it suites you."  
  
"Just as Jackass suites you." I smiled sweetly. He laughed. His laugh was  
  
deep and charming like velvet and my breath caught in my throat. Would you  
  
believe Darien's voice was the best thing about him? I didn't think so but it  
  
is. I have left something out though and feel it is of the utmost importance  
  
to mention. You may find this fact of no import what so ever but Darien grew  
  
up in England and there for has an oh so sex English accent. Have I mention  
  
I'm a sucker for a man with an accent? Well I am. I watched motionless as he  
  
leaned towards me.  
  
"I love a challenge bunny." He whispered in my ear, then he was gone.  
  
"What was that about?" Ray asked.  
  
"A game." I smiled though it had something feral to it.  
  
"I'm not sure I like the look in you eyes." Ray said shaking her head and  
  
turning towards the cafeteria.  
  
I was so caught up in my plotting for the next day I didn't even notice  
  
him standing there till I ran right in to him. He grabbed me around the waist  
  
to keep me from falling and pulled me close.  
  
"You should really watch where your going bunny." He drawled. I met his  
  
eyes.  
  
"Maybe I was." I said with a saucy smile.  
  
"So you meant to run into me?"  
  
"Why not your such a lovely thing to run into?" He looked at me a moment then  
  
trough his head back and laughed.  
  
"Imp." He whispered as he placed a kiss on my forehead and continued down the  
  
hall. He was truly a lovely thing and I found my eyes fallowing him as he  
  
walked away. My eyes drifted somewhat lower and I pondered the  
  
question of whether he looked better walking towards me.... Or away. I sighed  
  
and shook my head, turned and started down the hall once more continuing with  
  
my previous thoughts.  
  
The next day I was ready for him, I didn't know if we even had and classes  
  
together but if we did he wouldn't know what hit him. I knew there were guys  
  
turning to watch me as I sauntered down the hall, and I had to smile when I  
  
hear one guy whisper to his friend "Why weren't there any girls like that, here  
  
when we were in first year?" I almost laughed but I wasn't sure I'd be able to  
  
stop. Darien was in for quite a surprise today, though just wait till he saw  
  
me going out. I was wearing my favorite extremely low hip huggers that clung  
  
to every curve, and my faux baby blue leather thing. I'm not quite sure what  
  
to call it, it's not really a shirt, it covers me from neck to navel but has no  
  
back just strings. Just as I had the day before I'd pulled my hair into a half  
  
bun half ponytail, but today it was to show my outfit to better advantage.  
  
That and the fact that my hair was so long it bugged the shit out of me when  
  
left down.  
  
I was late to my first class, and was starting to feel a little frustrated  
  
at the thought that I wouldn't see Darien today by the time I was heading to  
  
the cafeteria to meet Ray. He might not have any classes today at all. I  
  
looked at the clock as I walked passes Harvey's intending to take a seat by the  
  
window. And that was when I spotted my prey. At least now I'd have something  
  
to occupy my time for the next little while. I crossed the room purposefully  
  
going over things in my mind. I knew what I'd said, no idea about him though  
  
and that is where the best laid plans fall apart you never really know how your  
  
opponents going to react. I grabbed the chair across from him and after  
  
spinning it around straddled it crossing my arms over the back.  
  
"Darien." I smiled, all his friend were gawking, it was rather amusing.  
  
"Bunny, how are you?" He beamed, and I have one word for that smile. Damn.  
  
"I'm pretty good, how about you?"  
  
"Much better now." He answered, I simply raised a brow. We were both being  
  
overly cautious trying to get a feel for the other, like wolves circling before  
  
attack. I guess it was up to me to make the first move.  
  
"Could you possibly be wearing any less?" Or he could make the first move,  
  
that was just fine with me.  
  
"Actually I could." I smiled and cock my head to the side. "I take it you  
  
disapprove of my outfit."  
  
"Not at all if your trying to provoke the entire male population."  
  
"Not the entire male population." I was still smiling this was more fun then  
  
I'd had in a while. Too bad I never got to hear his response.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" Ray took a seat beside me and beamed at us both.  
  
"Nothing much just... getting to know one another." I smiled over at her brother  
  
as he stood with his friends.  
  
"As fun as it's been we have class." I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hey your still sleeping over tonight right?" Ray asked looking over at  
  
me. I could have fallen over laughing how perfect was this! All I managed was  
  
a huge grin and a nodded as I watched Darien wipe the startled expression from  
  
his chiseled face.  
  
The best word too sum up Ray's house was huge and I knew it like the  
  
back of my hand. Though I imagined it's changed somewhat, with her brother  
  
moving in and all. Her brother was already home, when we got there seeing as  
  
his classes ended before ours did but that was just fine with us. We were  
  
going to have a girls weekend, well sort of, Darien could certainly join us should

he wish too. But it was just going to be the three of us for the entire weekend,

cuz her mom was on a business trip till next Saturday. We were doing some

homework in her room when the pizza arrived and she hurried downstairs to  
  
get it. I was still reading over my notes when I noticed Darien in the hall with  
  
only a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. It seemed like a very small  
  
towel but then again I wasn't the best of judges at the moment. Beads of water  
  
still clung to his skin and he'd combed his gorgeous hair back from his face.  
  
I placed my hands firmly in my lap not quite sure a trusted myself. My eyes  
  
fallowed the path of a single bead of water in fascination as it made it's way  
  
down his torso to be caught by the towel that hung far to low on his hips.  
  
"See something you like?" He asked flippantly and heading into the room. I  
  
could taste pulse in my throat and had to swallow before answering.  
  
"Just admiring the view." My voice was a little choked and it was becoming  
  
difficult to breath but I'd like to think I made a good show of appearing  
  
unaffected. I looked at him boldly as he glided towards me.  
  
"And is it a nice view? Bunny." He asked quietly.  
  
"It's absolutely gorgeous and you know it." I answered leaning back on my  
  
elbows, the movement strained the cloth of my shirt, pulling the material taunt

over all the right places. I was not going to let him know I lusted after him. But I  
  
wasn't about to back down either this was the game. Who would crumble? I'd be  
  
damned if it was me but shit he was making it hard. Oh well two could play  
  
dirty... now I just had to come up with a plan, unfortunately coherent thought  
  
was particularly difficult as he stopped right in front of the bed towering  
  
over me so close the edge of his towel brushed my knees and if I stood our

bodies would touch. I decide to stay sitting down. My eyes traveled down his

muscular chest which I longed to run my hand over, down his slender waist and

somewhat lower. He put an arm on each side of me and lowered himself till his

lips nearly brushed mine in a soft chaste kiss.  
  
"Don't you think you should put some cloths on and get the hell out of your  
  
sisters room before she comes back." I asked softly. He moved back slightly.  
  
"We could always go to my room." He suggested eyes searching mine. I simply  
  
raised a brow not quite trusting my voice. He laughed and shoved off the bed.  
  
"Your not going to give in are you?"  
  
"I hadn't planed on it."  
  
"We'll see bunny." He said with a chuckled then he was gone, and already I  
  
missed his warmth.  
  
"What did he want?" Ray asked entering the room.  
  
"Just had a question about... inter personal communications." I shrugged.  
  
Technically he you could say we were discussing inter personal communications.  
  
Body language in particular.  
  
"Well the pizza's here, we should go eat it while it's hot." I nodded and  
  
stood my mind already racing for a way to even the score once more.  
  
"Is there enough left for breakfast?" Ray nodded as I fallowed her out of  
  
the room and down the stairs. It might be weird but I love pizza for  
  
breakfast. The pizza was delicious and I savored ever bite, have I mention I  
  
love pizza?  
  
"Hey why don't you go and see if Darien wants any pizza and if he's going to  
  
watch the movie with us while I grab us some snacks?" Ray asked already  
  
getting up and heading to the cupboards. I said yes and headed to the stairs a  
  
plan formulating in my mind. I stopped outside his door knowing I ought a  
  
knock but, since when do I do what I should? I opened the door and walked in  
  
un-invited letting my gaze wander over the room before settling on the  
  
occupant. Who turned from the computer and was wearing only a pair of boxers.  
  
"Do you always barge into peoples rooms unexpected?"  
  
"Nope." Was all I said as I crossed the room.  
  
"Got anywhere to sit?" I looked around for a place besides the bed, which was  
  
covered in half unpacked boxes. It seemed he occupied the only chair.  
  
"Nope." I had to smile at that.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to sit where ever I can." I promptly straddled his  
  
lap. He rested his hands on my thighs and I had to rethink the wisdom of my  
  
plan.  
  
"So you gonna have some pizza with us and watch the movie?" I asked from

inches away.  
  
"You gonna let me get dressed?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" I pouted shifting just a little and watching as his  
  
eyes deepened in color.  
  
"You coming guys?" Ray shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah." I turned and shouted over my shoulder, shifting a little more.  
  
"You little cock tease." Darien growled as I stood up, his hands sliding down  
  
my thighs. I placed my hands on the desk behind him and leaned over, just as  
  
he had before.  
  
"Not if I follow through." I whispered in his ear. Then I was on my way out  
  
of his room, not waiting for a reply, not looking back.  
  
Darien joined us in the living room right as the movie started, pizza in  
  
one hand pop in the other. Ray had decided to rent (insert scariest horror  
  
movie you can think of... I can't think of any real scary ones ) which I  
  
wasn't particularly happy with. I hate scary movies, ok hate is too strong a  
  
word their fine on sunny afternoons when I'm going to sleep in my own bed. But  
  
there was already a storm brewing out side and I was going to spend the night  
  
on the couch, in the living room, too which there were three entrances. I  
  
admit it I'm paranoid, too many horror movies as a child. Ray loved horror  
  
movies though and she loved scaring me. Ray and I each occupied one end of  
  
the couch so Darien sat between us. It was a little tight but none of us  
  
minded. I found the close proximity rather comforting. When he finished his  
  
pizza he draped his arm along the back of the couch and rather then object I  
  
moved just a little closer. Soon enough I was burring my face in his chest and  
  
pressing close to that amazing body... which both he and Ray found  
  
extremely amusing. I was the first to fall asleep watching T.V after the movie  
  
curled up against an arm rest Ray leaned against the other and Darien was  
  
sprawled in the arm chair.

I woke with a start, bolting strait up from the worst nightmare I'd ever had. I

almost panicked to find the room utterly dark and myself alone on the couch. I

sat breathing hard trying to convince myself not to panic. In my dream I'd been

asleep here on this couch and someone had come in though the sliding patio

doors and slit my throat. I looked over towards the door and could faintly make

out the outline of the open door. My hart jump and I fought the urge to run

screaming from the house. Had the door been open during the movie. I couldn't

remember. I could almost taste my pulse as my hart speed, the rush of blood in

my ears almost defining. Then strong hands grabbed my shoulders and I

screamed.  
  
"Shhh shhh it's just me." I allowed Darien's voice to calm me and collapsed  
  
against his chest shaking.  
  
"It's all right I'm here I won't let anything happen too you." Isn't that what  
  
the boyfriend always said right before he got killed.  
  
"The lights please." I whispered I didn't want him to leave but I needed to be  
  
able to see. He moved quickly to do as I asked and the sudden light made me  
  
blink. Then he was there sitting beside me on the couch and pulling me into a  
  
warm embrace.  
  
"You want to tell me about it?" He asked quietly and I shivered just  
  
remembering the dream and cold chill passing down my spine. It had been so  
  
vivid, I could still see every detail of the mans face.  
  
"Not now." I said and snuggled closer. For now it was enough to be held in  
  
the light of day I would speak of the dream and let it go. For now I'd sleep  
  
warm and safe, terror has a way of leaving you exhausted.  
  
"Leave the light on." I murmured as I fell asleep cradled in his arms.  
  
I awoke the next morning still wrapped in strong arms, Darien's head  
  
rested against the back of the couch. I watched him for a moment chin resting  
  
on his chest the I carefully extracted myself without waking him and made for  
  
the kitchen which held two of my favorite things... coffee and cold pizza. I  
  
could feel him watching me as I finished my breakfast and turned in my chair  
  
too find him leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked gesturing towards the pizza. He just watched me and I  
  
started to fidget feeling a little uneasy under that gaze. He crossed the room  
  
with a feline grace and I felt quite like his intended pray. Suddenly Darien  
  
stood in front of me and pulled me roughly to my feet so I fell against his  
  
chest.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked quietly breathing heard.  
  
"Breaking the stale mate." He answered, as he bent down to claim my lips.

I kissed him back swaying, my hands sliding around his neck as his wrapped

around my waist fingers kneading upwards over my ribs and along my spine.

He pulled back and I too a deep shuddering breath.

"Your not wearing anything under your shirt."

"Mmm." The he pulled my closer and there was no need for more words.  
  
Some might think first kisses should be slow and gentle, I think your wrong and  
  
Darien would agree. Kissing him was anything but slow and gentle, it was  
  
almost violent filled with sexual tension.


End file.
